Fluch der Liebe
by Lenaanna
Summary: Asarin hat ihre göttliche Essenz aufgegeben und reist seitdem ziellos durch die Lande. Auf ihrem Weg zu ihrer Schwester Imoen wird sie von zwei Fremden um Hilfe gebeten. Nicht ahnend, das sie mehr findet, als sie je zu träumen gewagt hat, sagt sie zu.
1. Chapter 1

Hauptcharakter dieses Fanfics ist ein Ex-Bhaalkind mit Namen Asarin. Sie ist eine Elfe und Klerikerin des Lathander. Dieser Fanfic spielt 15 Jahre nach dem Ende von TdB und es gibt eine Romanze.

Diesen Fanfic habe ich auf einer anderen Seite unter Annalena veröffentlicht.

_________________________________________________________________

Die junge hübsche Elfe streicht ihr langes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie steht schon lange in diesem kleinen Geschäft und betrachtet die Auslagen. Ihr entschlüpft ein leiser Seufzer. Sie sucht ein Geschenk für ihre Schwester, doch sie kann sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Eine Halskette oder doch lieber ein Ring oder eine Brosche?

„Kann ich Euch helfen, meine Dame?" Der Ladenbesitzer sieht die junge Elfe lächelnd an. Er knetet nervös seine Hände. Es ist selten, dass eine so hübsche Frau seinen kleinen Laden besucht.

„Ich suche ein Geschenk für meine Schwester, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden." Die junge Frau lächelt den Ladenbesitzer an. Der wird noch nervöser. „Wie wäre es mit einer hübschen Halskette. Ich denke, das würde Eurer Schwester gefallen, meine Dame." „Hm. Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht. Könntet ihr mir etwas zeigen?" „Aber natürlich. Bitte folgt mir."

Der Ladenbesitzer geht hinter seine Ladentheke. Er kramt in diversen Kisten herum und bald schon hat er eine reichliche Auswahl an Halsketten in diversen Farben und Formen gefunden. Die junge Elfe schaut sich die Halsketten sorgfältig an. Ihr Blick fällt auf eine wunderschöne Kette. Es war eine Kette aus Perlen. Doch es waren keine gewöhnlichen Perlen. Diese Perlen leuchteten in verschiedenen Pink-Tönen. Die hübsche Elfe lächelte. „Das ist sie. Diese wird meiner Schwester gefallen." „Eine wunderbare Wahl, meine Dame." Der Ladenbesitzer verpackt die Perlenkette in einer schönen Verpackung und überreicht sie der Elfe, nachdem sie bezahlt hatte.

Noch immer lächelnd verlässt die junge Elfe den kleinen Laden. Sie freut sich, denn schon bald wird sie ihre Schwester wieder sehen. Zuletzt hatte sie Imoen vor einem Jahr gesehen. Während Imoen sich niedergelassen und einen netten jungen Mann geheiratet hat, war die junge Elfe rastlos und reiste viel umher. Doch ihr Besuch hatte auch einen besonderen Grund. Imoen war Mutter geworden und die hübsche Elfe hatte den kleinen Samiel noch nicht gesehen. In ihrem Rucksack befindet sich das Geschenk für den kleinen Jungen. Es war ein kleines Stofftier, das sie auf ihren Reisen bei einem Händler entdeckt hatte. Lächelnd schüttelt sie den Kopf. Sie kann sich Imoen einfach nicht als Mutter vorstellen. Es war nun schon 15 Jahre her, seit sie den Thron des Bhaals zerstört hatten. Für Elfen war das aber keine lange Zeit, vielleicht kam es ihr deswegen auch wie gestern vor.

Noch immer lächelnd verlässt die hübsche Elfe die Stadt. In Gedanken schon bei Imoen bemerkt sie nicht die vielen bewundernden Blicke der Männer, die sich nach ihr umdrehen. Auf ihrem Weg nach Beregost, wo Imoen lebt, wollte sie noch kurz Halt in Athkatla machen und einen alten Freund besuchen.

Ihre Reise verläuft problemlos und schon nach wenigen Tagen hatte sie Athkatla erreicht. Sie wollte erst in einem Gasthaus halt machen, doch dann entschied sie sich anders. Sie lief in den Tempelbezirk und betrat den Hauptsitz des Ordens des strahlenden Herzens. Sie wusste, das Keldorn vor einigen Jahren auf dem Schlachtfeld fiel. Die junge Elfe seufzte leise. „Lady Asarin?" Die hübsche Elfe dreht sich um und lächelt. „Anomen. Es ist schön Euch wieder zusehen." Sir Anomen steht vor ihr, nur wenige Schritte entfernt.

Er reibt nervös seine Hände. Auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise, vor vielen Jahren, hatte er Asarin seine Liebe gestanden. Es war ein Schock für ihn, das sie seine Liebe nicht erwiderte. Vor zehn Jahren hatte Anomen eine hübsche Frau geheiratet und hat nun zwei prächtige Söhne. Er liebt seine Frau, doch nicht so sehr wie er Asarin liebte. Sie ist noch immer so wunderschön, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Anomen bemerkt, dass er Asarin anstarrt und errötet leicht.

„Es… es ist schön Euch nach so vielen Jahren wieder zusehen, meine Dame." „Ich freue mich auch, Euch zu sehen Anomen. Wie ich hörte, seid Ihr verheiratet und habt zwei Söhne. Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen gut." Sie lächelt Anomen an und er bemerkt, dass er sie immer noch liebt. Doch sofort schalt er sich für seine Gedanken. Er ist verheiratet und hat zwei Söhne. Er darf diese Gefühle nicht zulassen. „Ja. Es geht ihnen sehr gut. Was führt Euch nach Athkatla?" „Ich bin auf dem Weg zu Imoen. Stellt Euch vor, ich bin jetzt Tante." Sie lacht laut und Anomen stimmt ein. „Ich kann mir Imoen nicht als Mutter vorstellen." Anomen schüttelt lachend den Kopf. „Ich kann es auch nicht. Und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass mich jemand Tante Asarin nennt. Das klingt, als wäre ich alt." „Ihr seid nicht alt, meine Dame. Ihr seid noch genauso wunderschön wie vor fünfzehn Jahren." Anomen könnte sich für diese Bemerkung, die ihm so unbedacht rausrutschte, ohrfeigen. Asarin sieht Anomen an und errötet ob seinem Kompliment. „Wie… wie lange wollt Ihr in Athkatla bleiben, meine Dame." Anomen wechselt schnell das Thema. „Nicht sehr lang. Ich werde morgen weiterreisen." „Ich verstehe, meine Dame. Ich… wünsche Euch eine sichere Reise. Es tut mir Leid, das wir nicht länger reden können, aber meine Pflichten rufen. Auf Wiedersehen, Lady Asarin."

Mit hastigen Schritten verlässt Anomen den Hauptsitz des Ordens. Er hätte sie gerne zu sich zum Abendessen eingeladen, aber er fühlte, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen wäre. Seine Gefühle für sie waren noch zu groß und er hatte Angst, seine Frau zu verletzen.

Asarin steht immer noch ein wenig verdutzt wegen Anomens schnellem Verschwinden herum. Doch dann verlässt auch sie den Hauptsitz und begibt sich in ein Gasthaus. Nach einer ruhigen Nacht und einem ausgiebigen Frühstück reist sie weiter nach Norden.

Ihre Reise verläuft sehr ruhig und sie kommt zügig voran. Nördlich von Nashkel erregt Kampflärm plötzlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie nähert sich vorsichtig dem Ort, von dem die Geräusche kommen. Eine junge Frau ist von Banditen umringt und sie weint bitterlich. Zu ihren Füßen liegt die Leiche eines Mannes, der dem Anschein nach nichts mit den Banditen zu tun hat. Die Banditen bedrängen sie auf unanständige Weise. Asarin beschließt dazwischen zu gehen. Sie beschwört, von den Banditen unbemerkt, einige Tiere und eine Nymphe. Sie befiehlt den Kreaturen sich vorerst im Schatten zu verstecken. Dann nähert sie sich den Banditen, die sie auch bald bemerken. „Sie mal einer an. Noch eine Frau." „Ja, und diese ist um einiges hübscher als diese Bäuerin." „Nehmen wir sie mit." Die Banditen sehen sie gierig an. Sie lächelt sie an, auch wenn es ihr schwer fällt. „Lasst die Frau in Ruhe oder ihr werdet es bereuen." Die Banditen lachen. „Ich liebe widerspenstige Frauen." Einer der Banditen, es schien der Anführer zu sein, kam auf sie zu und leckte sich dabei die Lippen. Doch er kam nicht weit, den Asarin hatte ruckzuck ihre Waffe und ihr Schild ausgerüstet und schlug ihn mit einem Schlag nieder. Das war das Zeichen für ihre beschworenen Kreaturen, die nun angriffen und den restlichen Banditen den Rest gaben.

Asarin steckt Waffe und Schild weg und läuft langsam zu der Frau, die laut schluchzend zusammenbricht. Sie sieht, dass die Frau verwundet ist und heilt sie. Die Frau hört auf zu weinen und schaut Asarin an. „Ist das Euer Ehemann?" Asarin deutet auf die Leiche des Mannes, der bei den Füßen der Frau liegt. Diese nickt nur. Asarin sieht, das die Leiche schwere Wunden hat. Sie seufzt leise. Ein einfacher Auferstehungszauber würde nicht wirken. Sie benutzt einen ihrer stärksten Auferstehungszauber und hofft, dass es nicht zu spät ist. Es war nicht zu spät. Er holt den Mann nicht nur ins Leben zurück, auch seine Wunden sind komplett verheilt. Die Augen der Frau weiten sich mit Erstaunen, dann fällt sie dem verblüfften Mann weinend in die Arme.

Nach einer Weile lösen sich die beiden von einander. „Danke. Danke. Danke." Die Frau sieht Asarin strahlend an, welche lächelt. „Diese verdammten Banditen. Sie haben mich völlig unvorbereitet erwischt. Argh, wo sind meine Manieren. Ich… ich danke Euch. Wir stehen in Euerer Schuld." Der Mann sieht die Leichen der Banditen argwöhnisch an. Dann wendet er sich Asarin zu. „Ihr habt Heilzauber verwendet. Starke Heilzauber. Seid Ihr eine Klerikerin?" „Ich bin eine Klerikerin des Lathander." Die Frau und der Mann sehen sich an und nicken sich zu. „Wir brauchen Eure Hilfe, mächtige Klerikerin." Die beiden fallen auf die Knie und verbeugen sich. Asarin errötet. „Bitte steht auf. Bitte." Zögerlich stehen die beiden auf.

„Wobei braucht Ihr meine Hilfe?" Asarin sieht plötzlich Angst in den Augen des Paares. „Unser Dorf benötigt Hilfe. Es… wir brauchen schnell Hilfe oder alle… alle…" Die Frau bricht ab und fängt an zu weinen. Der Mann nimmt sie in die Arme. „… oder alle werden sterben." Mit leiser Stimme beendet er den Satz. „Ich flehe Euch an. Ihr scheint eine mächtige Klerikerin zu sein. Bitte helft uns. Bitte."

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

Asarin sieht die Beiden unschlüssig an. Sie wollte eigentlich Ihre Schwester besuchen, die sicherlich schon auf sie wartet. Aber diese beiden Menschen schienen in großer Sorge zu sein.

„Was ist mit eurem Dorf? Warum werden alle sterben?" „Vor einigen Wochen wurden Leute krank. Sie… sie wurden einfach krank. Ihr müsst wissen, dass wir keinen Heiler in unserem Dorf haben. Doch wir wissen um die Heilkraft vieler Kräuter, die in unserem Wald wachsen. Es war bisher immer genug. Doch dieses Mal… nichts hilft. Keines der Kräuter hilft gegen diese Krankheit. Unser Waldläufer benutzt normalerweise keine Heilmagie. Doch wir sahen keinen anderen Weg und haben ihn um Hilfe gebeten. Doch auch er konnte nichts tun. Wir… wir dachten, wir benötigen einen Kleriker. Und so sind wir hier gelandet."

„Wo genau befindet sich Euer Dorf?" Asarin fragt die beiden mit ruhiger Stimme und streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es liegt im Nordosten. In einem Wald. Unser Dorf heißt Barenruh." Der Mann deutet mit seinem Arm nach Nordosten. „Es ist viele Tagesreisen entfernt." Die Frau hatte aufgehört zu weinen, aber ihren Kopf noch immer an die Schulter ihres Mannes gelehnt. „Tagesreisen?" Asarin sieht das Paar mit großen Augen an. Der Mann errötet. „Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es sind Monate…" „Monate? Dann seid ihr schon sehr lange unterwegs." Asarin fragt sich, ob sie noch etwas tun kann, wenn sie das Dorf erreicht, da es soweit weg liegt. Aber sie erwähnt das lieber nicht. „Wir haben das hier." Der Mann kramt in seiner Tasche und holt eine Schriftrolle hervor. Er gibt sie Asarin und sie sieht sich die Schriftrolle aufmerksam an. Die junge Elfe ist keine Magierin, doch sie hat diese Zeichen schon einmal bei Imoen gesehen. Das war eine Teleportationsschriftrolle. „Woher habt ihr diese Teleportationsschriftrolle? Wohnt ein Magier in Eurem Dorf?" „Ihr wisst, was das ist?" Die beiden schauen Asarin überrascht an. „Meine Schwester ist eine Erzmagierin. Ich habe so etwas schon einmal bei ihr gesehen." Asarin lächelt. „Doch wenn ihr keine Magier seid, woher wisst ihr, wie ihr diese Schriftrolle benutzen müsst." „Wir wissen es nicht. In unserem Dorf lebt auch kein Magier, aber vor längerer Zeit kam einer auf seiner Reise durch unser Dorf. Wir haben ihm sehr geholfen und zum Dank gab er uns diese Schriftrolle. Er sagte, dass er sie selbst geschrieben hat und dass sie sofort wirkt, wenn man sie aufrollt. Sobald wir sie aufrollen, würde sie uns zu einer größeren Stadt teleportieren." Der Mann seufzt bevor er fort fährt. „Er sagte auch, dass ihre Magie uns nach genau zwei Wochen an den Ort zurück bringt, an dem wir diese Schriftrolle zuerst benutzt haben." Die Frau hat sich gefasst und ergänzt die Erklärung ihres Mannes.

Asarin sieht die beiden nachdenklich an. „Wann sind die zwei Wochen um?" „Heute." Der Mann knetet nervös seine Hände. „Es ist… es ist höchste Zeit, das wie einen Kleriker finden, der uns begleitet. Es war wohl Schicksal, das wir auf Euch getroffen sind. Ihr begleitet uns doch. Oder?" Hoffnungsvoll sieht die Frau die hübsche Elfe an. „Ich habe erst noch ein paar Fragen an Euch. Zum ersten, wie sind eure Namen?" Der Mann und die Frau erröten prompt. „Verzeiht uns. Natürlich hätten wir uns vorstellen müssen. Ich bin Oleff und das ist meine Ehefrau Helana." Die beiden verbeugten sich leicht. „Es freut mich euch kennen zulernen. Mein Name ist Asarin." Asarin gibt beiden die Hand. „Es ist uns eine Ehre, Euch kennen zulernen, verehrte Asarin." Wieder verbeugten sich die beiden und die junge Elfe errötet. „Bitte, seid nicht so förmlich. Sagt einfach Asarin zu mir." Asarin lächelt die beiden aufmunternd an. „Doch nun zu meiner nächsten Frage. Soweit ich weiß, kann man mit so einem Zauber höchstens zwei Leute teleportieren. Sollte ich mit euch mitkommen, dann wären wir zu dritt." Oleff wird blass und Helana fängt an zu schluchzen. „Ruhig, Helana. Alles wird gut." Er wendet sich Asarin zu. „Daran haben wir nicht gedacht. Es stimmt, der Magier hat uns das gesagt, aber… wir haben nicht daran gedacht. Aber… aber ich werde zu Fuß in unser Dorf zurückkehren und Ihr und meine Frau benutzen die Schriftrolle." „Nein Oleff, das ist zu gefährlich. Es ist ein langer Weg bis in unser Dorf." „Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl."

„Doch, ihr habt eine andere Wahl. Ihr benutzt die Schriftrolle und ich folge euch später." „Aber unser Dorf ist weit entfernt. Ihr könnt es unmöglich schaffen, bevor… bevor…" Oleff beißt sich auf die Lippen. Die Elfe lächelt ihn an. „Ich kann nicht sofort aufbrechen. Zum einen muss ich meiner Schwester sagen, wo ich bin. Sie würde sich zu große Sorgen machen, wenn ich nicht auftauche. Zum anderen muss ich Vorbereitungen treffen, bevor ich aufbreche." Oleff und Helana sehen die Elfe an. „Vorbereitungen? Es sind viele Leute krank und Ihr müsst Vorbereitungen treffen und Eure Schwester besuchen? Kann das nicht warten?" Helana schrie hysterisch und Oleff versuchte vergeblich sie zu beruhigen. Asarin legt ihre Hand auf den Arm von Helana um sie zu beruhigen. „Es wäre unvernünftig und töricht von mir unvorbereitet in euer Dorf zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet. Ich muss bessere Ausrüstung anlegen und ich muss den Tempel in Beregost besuchen um einige Dinge zu kaufen, die ich vielleicht benötigen werde. Bitte glaubt mit, ich würde sofort mit euch kommen, aber ich muss mich so gut wie möglich vorbereiten." Helana schluchzt immer noch, doch dann nickt sie leicht. „Bitte, bitte verzeiht mir Lady Asarin. Ich… ich habe die Beherrschung verloren." Die junge Elfe lächelt. „Und wie ich schon sagte, meine Schwester ist eine Erzmagierin und sie hat schon mit Teleportationsmagie experimentiert. Ich bin sicher, sie kann mir eine Teleportationsschriftrolle anfertigen. Und nun markiert mir auf meiner Karte den Ort, wo sich euer Dorf befindet." Asarin kramt in ihrem Rucksack und holt ihre alte Landkarte hervor. Oleff markierte den Ort, wie Asarin es wollte. Asarin lächelt die beiden aufmunternd an. „Ich werde sofort nach Beregost aufbrechen und alle Vorbereitungen treffen. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht länger als drei Tage dauern, bis ich in euer Dorf kommen kann. Wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen in Barenruh. Versprochen." Oleff und Helana nicken der Elfe zu. Die beiden waren so dankbar, dass sie kein Wort heraus brachten. Und schon im nächsten Moment wurden die beiden weg teleportiert. Die zwei Wochen waren um. Nachdenklich setzte Asarin ihre Reise fort.

Lautes Stimmengewirr und Klirren von Gläsern ist im Gasthaus zu hören. Bürgermeister Kalonn hatte zu einer Versammlung gerufen. In einer Ecke, außerhalb des Kerzenlichts, sitzt ein Mann, der das Treiben schweigend beobachtet. An seiner Rüstung war eine Kapuze befestigt, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hat. Er fühlt sich unwohl, wenn er mit anderen Leuten reden muss und war am liebsten allein in seinem Wald. Doch die Situation war zurzeit nicht die Beste. Das Dorf benötigt seine Hilfe mehr denn je. Und er hat keine guten Nachrichten für die Dorfbewohner. Er seufzt leise. Bürgermeister Kalonn hat den Waldläufer gebeten, dieses Treffen zu besuchen und von den schlechten Neuigkeiten zu berichten. Er fühlt sich unwohl dabei, wenn ihn die Leute ansehen und nun muss er auch noch zu ihnen sprechen. Doch als er den Bürgermeister bat diese Nachrichten selbst zu überbringen, schüttelte dieser nur den Kopf. Er war der Waldläufer und er musste es den Dorfbewohnern sagen. Der Waldläufer merkt, wie nervös er ist und wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen. Das Stimmengewirr bricht plötzlich ab und es wird still. Der Waldläufer hebt den Kopf und sieht, dass Bürgermeister Kalonn die Versammlung eröffnet hat. Der Bürgermeister ist im mittleren Alter und wohlbeleibt. Sein Gesicht ist bleich und er wischt sich ständig den Schweiß von der Stirn. Es sind in der Tat harte Zeiten für das Dorf.

„Heute sind die zwei Wochen um und heute sollten Oleff und Helana zurückkehren. Ich hoffe… nein, ich bin mir sicher, das sie Erfolg haben und einen Kleriker gefunden haben, der unserem Dorf helfen kann. Doch ich befürchte es gibt… ich… Unser Waldläufer hat etwas zu sagen." Kalonn wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und alle Blicke richten sich nun auf den Mann, der in der dunklen Ecke sitzt. Der Waldläufer erhebt sich, die Kapuze verdeckt den größten Teil seines Gesichtes. „Wie ihr wisst, sind auch einige Tiere aus dem Wald von dieser Krankheit befallen. Ich habe mich um sie gekümmert, so gut es ging." Der Waldläufer macht eine Pause. „Heute Morgen… heute Morgen sind sie alle gestorben." Im Gasthaus war es mucksmäuschenstill. Doch nachdem die Worte realisiert wurden, hört man lautes Schluchzen und einige fingen an zu weinen. Diese Tiere erkrankten zwei Wochen bevor der erste Dorfbewohner erkrankte. Der Waldläufer versuchte alles, um ihnen zu helfen. Doch sie konnten nicht gerettet werden und nun mussten sie das Schlimmste für die Dorfbewohner, die erkrankt sind, befürchten. Der Waldläufer setzt sich wieder.

Die Tür zum Gasthaus geht auf und ein Mann und eine Frau treten ein. Sofort waren alle Blicke auf die beiden gerichtet. Bürgermeister Kalonn springt auf. „Oleff und Helana? Endlich seid ihr zurück. Wo ist er? Wo ist der Kleriker?" Oleff und Helana blicken betreten zu Boden. Bürgermeister Kalonn wird kreidebleich. Er ahnt Schlimmes. „Sie wird in drei Tagen kommen. Sie hat es versprochen." Oleff knetet seine Hände. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer erhellt das Gesicht von Bürgermeister Kalonn. „Erzählt! Erzählt uns alles." Und so taten es die beiden. Als der Waldläufer hörte, dass die Klerikerin eine Elfe ist, zuckt er leicht zusammen. Er fragt sich, wie es sein würde, wieder mit jemanden seiner Rasse zu sprechen. Der Waldläufer ist der einzige Elf weit und breit. In dem Dorf leben nur Menschen. Der Elf lächelt, als Oleff erzählt, wie hübsch die Elfe sei und dafür einen bösen Blick von Helana erntet. Asarin ist ihr Name und dieser Name klingt wie Musik in den Ohren des Waldläufers.

„Das ist nicht fair." Imoen hat gerade von den Plänen ihrer Schwester erfahren und ist ziemlich ärgerlich. „Versteh doch, Imoen. Sie brauchen meine Hilfe und…" „Natürlich, Schwesterchen, brauchen sie *deine* Hilfe. *Du* bist ja auch die einzige Klerikerin weit und breit. Wir haben uns ein Jahr nicht gesehen und nun willst du schon so schnell wieder aufbrechen." „Imoen, ich verspreche, wenn ich diese Aufgabe erledigt habe, dann…" „…dann komme ich dich sofort besuchen." Imoen ahmt die Stimme ihrer Schwester nach und zieht dabei eine Grimasse. Asarin fängt sofort an zu lachen. „Es tut mir leid, Imoen." Imoen verdreht die Augen und winkt ab. Dann setzt sie sich an den Tisch und beginnt die Teleportationsschriftrolle anzufertigen. Um ihren Hals trägt sie die Halskette, die Asarin ihr geschenkt hat. Asarin sitzt in einem hohen Stuhl. In ihren Armen hält sie Samiel, der glücklich glucksend mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielt. Imoen's Sohn ist wirklich niedlich und seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. „Wo ist eigentlich dein Mann?" „Geschäftlich unterwegs. Er kommt erst in ungefähr einer Woche zurück." „Hm. Zu Schade, dass ich ihn nicht treffen kann. Ich hätte ihn gern wieder gesehen." „Das du ihn nicht treffen kannst, ist nicht meine Schuld." Imoen hebt den Kopf und grinst Asarin an. „Schon gut. Ich habe verstanden."

Drei Tage später war Imoen fertig und Asarin hatte alles besorgt, was sie benötigte. Imoen hält Samiel auf den Arm und lächelt Asarin an. „Hör zu, Schwesterchen. Sobald du dem Dorf geholfen hast, kommst du zurück und dann bleibst du eine Weile bei uns. Ich habe zwei Schriftrollen angefertigt. Eine bringt dich in das Dorf und die andere bringt dich hierher zurück. Du musst die Schriftrolle nur öffnen, dann wirkt die Magie sofort ohne das du einen Zauberspruch aufsagen musst." „Danke Imoen." Asarin umarmt Imoen vorsichtig und streicht Samiel über den Kopf. „Sei vorsichtig, Schwesterchen." „Das werde ich. Grüße deinen Mann von mir. Bis bald." Die Elfe lächelt ihrer Schwester noch einmal zu. Dann öffnet sie eine der Schriftrollen und wird sofort weg teleportiert.

Fortsetzung folgt.


	3. Chapter 3

Drei Tage waren vergangen, doch die Klerikerin ist bisher nicht erschienen. Oleff und Helana warten sehnsüchtig auf sie. Sie können einfach nicht glauben, dass sie nicht kommt. Der Waldläufer war im Dorf und hat sich nach der Klerikerin und den Kranken erkundigt. Da es keine Neuigkeiten gibt und es schon Nachmittag ist, kehrt der Elf in seinen Wald zurück. Nach wenigen Metern dreht er sich noch einmal um. Er ist allein. Der Elf seufzt leise und setzt seine Kapuze ab. Nur hier im Wald fühlt er sich sicher genug ohne seine Kopfbedeckung herum zu laufen. Er fährt die Narben in seinem Gesicht mit den Fingern ab und erschaudert. Nein, er will nicht daran denken, an diesen Tag als sein Leben zerstört wurde. Der Waldläufer schüttelt seinen Kopf und beginnt seine Runde im Wald, wie er es jeden Tag tut.

Auf einer Lichtung findet er ein Reh, das wie leblos auf dem Boden liegt. Er nähert sich und sieht es sich genauer an. „Nicht schon wieder." Der Waldläufer seufzt laut. Dieses Tier hat die gleichen Symptome wie die anderen Tiere, die schon gestorben sind und die kranken Menschen im Dorf. Er hebt das Tier auf und trägt es zu einem Gatter, das er neben seiner kleinen Hütte gebaut hat. Vorsichtig legt er das Reh auf den Boden. Der Waldläufer beschließt sich später um das Tier zu kümmern. Er setzt seinen Rundgang fort und hofft, dass er kein weiteres krankes Tier findet.

Der Elf ist schon eine Weile unterwegs und inzwischen ist es später Nachmittag. Schon bald würde die Sonne untergehen. Plötzlich hört er ein Geräusch. Das Rascheln kommt von keinem Tier, das er kennt. Langsam und vorsichtig schleicht er in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kommt. Er versteckt sich im Schatten und seine Schritte sind so leise, das keiner sie hören kann. Bald schon sieht er den Verursacher der Geräusche. Es ist eine Frau und von der Figur her eine Elfe. Sie hat ihm den Rücken zugewandt und starrt in den Wald. Sie trägt eine feine grüne Kettenrüstung. Der Waldläufer kennt diese Rüstungen. Es sind Kettenhemden, die speziell für Elfen gemacht wurden. Auf Ihrem Rücken trägt sie ein Schild und einen Rucksack. An ihrer Seite baumelt ein Kriegshammer. „Die Klerikern!" Der Waldläufer sagt das ein wenig zu laut, denn die Elfe dreht sich um und mit einer flinken Handbewegung hat sie ihre Waffe in der Hand. „Wer ist da? Kommt heraus!"

Der Elf steht da wie versteinert und starrt sie an. Sie ist wunderschön. Sie hat lange dunkelbraune Haare, durchsetzt mit roten Strähnen. Ihre Haut schimmert golden. Noch in seinem Leben hat er eine so schöne Frau gesehen und sein Herz schlägt gegen seinen Willen schneller. Er hebt seine Hand und streicht sich mit zittrigen Fingern über den Kopf. Der Elf wird kreidebleich. Hastig setzt er seine Kapuze auf. Diese hübsche Elfe soll auf keinen Fall sein von Narben entstelltes Gesicht sehen. „Ich weiß, dass da jemand ist. Also kommt heraus. Ich habe keine Angst vor Euch." Die Elfe kommt langsam auf ihn zu. Er hat keine Wahl und muss sich zu erkennen geben.

„Ich werde Euch nichts tun, Asarin." Der Waldläufer hofft, dass sie seine Aufregung nicht hört. Er tritt aus den Schatten heraus und zeigt sich der Elfe. Seine Hände hält er nach oben um ihr zu zeigen, dass er unbewaffnet ist. Asarin sieht ihn misstrauisch an. „Woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?" Ihre Stimme ist melodisch und dem Elf laufen wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. „Wir haben Euch erwartet, Asarin." Er bemüht sich sie nicht anzusehen, aber er kann sein Gesicht nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie hat grüne Augen, die wie Smaragde leuchten. Die Elfe entspannt sich langsam und steckt ihre Waffe weg. „Dann seid Ihr aus dem Dorf Barenruh?" „Ich bin der Waldläufer und habe in diesem Wald eine kleine Hütte. Das Dorf ist nicht weit entfernt."

Die Elfe lächelt und geht auf den Waldläufer zu. „Ihr könnt Eure Hände runter nehmen. Es freut mich Euch kennen zulernen." Die Elfe strahlt den Waldläufer an und streckt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Der Waldläufer senkt den Kopf. Langsam nimmt er ihre Hand. Ihre Haut ist so warm und zart. „Ich… ich bin Phedolas." „Es freut mich Euch kennen zulernen, Phedolas." „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." „Könnt Ihr mich ins Dorf begleiten?" „Sicher. Kein Problem. Es wird bald dunkel und wir sollten uns beeilen. Die Nächte sind gefährlich." „Gut. Danke, Phedolas." „Kein Problem." „Phedolas? Ihr könnt nun meine Hand loslassen." Asarin lacht und Phedolas lässt sofort ihre Hand los. Er hat nicht bemerkt, dass er sie noch immer gehalten hat. Er wird rot und ist froh, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann.

Asarin läuft neben Phedolas als dieser sie zum Dorf begleitet. Sie laufen schweigend nebeneinander und gegen seinen Willen schaut Phedolas immer wieder zur Seite um einen Blick auf Asarin zu erhaschen. Er würde sich gerne mit ihr unterhalten, doch er weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Asarin bricht das Schweigen letztendlich. „Wie lange seid hier Ihr schon Waldläufer?" „Ich bin schon 60 Jahre der Waldläufer von Barenruh. Natürlich bin ich schon viel länger Waldläufer, aber seid 60 Jahren bin ich in diesem Wald." „So lange schon? Ich bin seit einigen Jahren ständig auf Reisen. Ich frage mich manchmal, ob es je einen Ort geben wird, an dem ich mich niederlassen kann." Asarin schaut verträumt in die Ferne. Phedolas sieht sie an; ihm gefällt dieser Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Er überlegt, was er als nächstes sagen könnte, doch inzwischen haben sie das Dorf erreicht und Oleff und Helana stürmen aufgeregt auf die beiden Elfen zu.

„Endlich seid Ihr da, Lady Asarin. Wir hatten schon gedacht…" Helana schluckt und nimmt die Hand von der jungen Elfe und schüttelt sie. „Willkommen in Barenruh, Lady Asarin." Oleff ist ein wenig gefasster als er ihre Hand nimmt und sie schüttelt. „Phedolas? Ihr seid zurück?" Erst jetzt hat Oleff den Waldläufer bemerkt. „Ich habe Asarin im Wald getroffen und sie ins Dorf begleitet. Ich… ich denke, ich sollte jetzt zurückgehen. Ich muss noch einiges erledigen. Oleff, sagt dem Bürgermeister bitte, dass ich ein neues krankes Tier gefunden habe." „Was? Ein weiteres Tier ist erkrankt?" Helana wird blass und holt tief Luft. Oleff nimmt seine Frau in den Arm um sie zu beruhigen. „Ich habe vor meiner Abreise um Heilsprüche gebetet und sie wurden mir gewährt. Ich kann also sofort nach den Kranken sehen und meine Heilmagie anwenden." Asarin schaut Oleff und Helana aufmunternd an. „Vielen Dank, dass Ihr mich ins Dorf begleitet habt, Phedolas. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder." Asarin sieht den Waldläufer lächelnd an, als sie seine Hand nimmt und sich verabschiedet. Phedolas bekommt kein Wort heraus. Er nickt ihr nur kurz zu bevor sich umdreht und kurz darauf im Wald verschwindet. Asarin sieht ihm irritiert nach.

Die junge Elfe folgt Oleff und Helana in das Haus, das als Krankenstation dient. Schweigend betreten die drei das Haus. Das Haus besteht aus nur einem Zimmer, in welchem die Kranken auf schmalen niedrigen Betten liegen. Asarin zählt insgesamt 20 kranke Personen. Sie läuft von Bett zu Bett und sieht sich die Kranken genauer an. Alle haben die Augen geschlossen und atmen flach. Die Haut ist merkwürdig hellblau verfärbt und an manchen Stellen hat sie schwarze Flecken. Bei einem Kranken öffnet Asarin das Augenlid und erschrickt, da sie nur das weiße im Auge sieht und keine Pupille. Die Haut fühlt sich kalt und trocken an. Alle Kranken haben ihre Haare verloren. Die Elfe hat so etwas noch nie gesehen.

Die Tür fliegt auf und ein dicklicher Mann stürmt herein. „Ihr müsst die Klerikerin sein, von der Oleff und Helana gesprochen haben. Willkommen in Barenruh. Ich bin Bürgermeister Kalonn." Der dickliche Mann steht vor Asarin und sieht sie nervös an. „Ich freue mich Euch kennen zulernen, Bürgermeister. Auch wenn ich wünschte, die Umstände wären besser." Asarin schüttelt die Hand von Kalonn. „Könnt Ihr etwas tun? Ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung." „Ich kann nichts versprechen, Bürgermeister. Doch ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht ist, um diesen kranken Leuten zu helfen."

Asarin schließt ihre Augen und beginnt ihre Heilzaubersprüche aufzusagen. Es dauert zwei Stunden, dann hat Asarin alle ihre Heilzaubersprüche aufgesagt. Sie atmet rasch, Schweiß läuft ihr von der Stirn und ihre Hände zittern. Langsam öffnet die Elfe die Augen und sieht sich um. Alle Kranken liegen unverändert in ihren Betten. Kein einziger ihrer Heilsprüche hat funktioniert. Asarin sinkt auf die Knie und faltet ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Helana ist sofort bei ihr und kniet neben ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch, Lady Asarin?" „Mir geht es gut. Doch ich muss euch leider sagen, dass keiner meiner Heilsprüche funktioniert hat. Ich habe die stärksten Heilzauber verwendet, die mir mein Gott geben kann, doch keiner hat geholfen." Asarin hat den Kopf gesenkt, als sie spricht. Helana bricht in Tränen aus. Oleff ist sofort bei ihr um sie zu trösten. Bürgermeister Kalonn lehnt sich an die Wand und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Was jetzt, Lady Asarin? Was sollen wir tun? Ihr wart unsere letzte Hoffnung… ich - ich mache Euch keine Vorwürfe. Ich bin sicher, Ihr habt alles getan, was Ihr konntet. – Lady Asarin? Was ist mit Euch?" Der Bürgermeister löst sich mit einem Ruck von der Wand und läuft zu Asarin, die wie leblos auf dem Boden kniet. Er stößt sie an und versucht mit ihr zu reden, doch die junge Elfe reagiert nicht.

Fortsetzung folgt


	4. Chapter 4

Phedolas hat das Reh versorgt. Nun liegt er auf seinem Bett und versucht sich auszuruhen. Er schließt seine Augen doch er findet keinen Schlaf. Immer wieder hat er das Gesicht von der hübschen Elfe vor sich. Ihre langen braunen Haare, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen und ihr wunderbares Lächeln. Ohne es zu wollen holen ihn die Erinnerungen ein. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, die er am liebsten vergessen würde. An eine Zeit von vor 70 Jahren.

_**Rückblende (Phedolas vor 70 Jahren)**_

„ Phedolas? Phedolas, wo seid Ihr?" Eine junge Elfe ruft laut nach ihrem Liebsten. Sie bekommt keine Antwort, doch plötzlich umschlingen sie von hinten zwei starke Arme. „Ich bin hier, Lalia." Die junge Elfe wirbelt herum und küsst den jungen Elfen. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass wir endlich heiraten." Lalia schmiegt sich an die Brust von Phedolas. Dieser lächelt glücklich. "Nur noch zwei Wochen, Liebste. Dann werden wir endlich den Bund des Lebens eingehen." Lalia nickt, doch sie bekommt kein Wort heraus. "Wir werden uns jetzt ein paar Tage nicht sehen." "Warum nicht, Phedolas ?" "Das ist eine Überraschung meine liebste Lalia," Und mit einem letzten Kuss trennt sich Phedolas von seiner Liebsten und verschwindet im Wald.

Nur noch ein paar Tage und dann ist Phedolas ein richtiger Waldläufer. Er hat Lalia nichts davon erzählt, denn er möchte sie damit überraschen. Der junge Elf ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er die Gruppe Orks, die ihn beobachtet, nicht bemerkt. Plötzlich ertönt lautes Geschrei und die Orks greifen an. Entsetzt dreht sich Phedolas um und im selben Moment zieht er sein Schwert. Doch es war zu spät. Der Angriff trifft ihn voller Wucht und reißt ihn zu Boden. Unglaubliches Schmerzen durchströmen seinen Körper und machen es ihm unmöglich sich zu wehren. Er hört noch laute Schreie und Waffenklirren bevor er ohnmächtig wird.

Phedolas erwacht und hört leise Stimmen. Er versteht nicht was sie sagen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzt. Er möchte seine Augen öffnen, doch seine Augenlider gehorchen ihm nicht. Er stöhnt leise und schläft wieder ein. Als er wieder erwacht, sind seine Schmerzen geringer. Es ist leise und wieder versucht er seine Augen zu öffnen. Dieses Mal gelingt es ihm. Er blinzelt zweimal und versucht seinen Kopf zu bewegen. Das letzte, an das er sicher erinnern kann, ist der Angriff der Orks. Er versucht etwas zu sagen, doch seine Stimme verweigert ihren Dienst. "Endlich bist du erwacht, Phedolas. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht." Phedolas hört die Stimme seiner Mutter. Er konzentriert sich und versucht die Schmerzen zu verdrängen. Langsam findet er seine Stimme wieder. "Mutter? Was ist passiert?" "Orks haben dich angegriffen, mein Sohn. Eine Gruppe unserer Jäger kann zufällig vorbei und hat die Orks erledigt. Doch du wurdest schwer verletzt." Langsam dreht Phedolas den Kopf zu seiner Mutter. Sie sitzt an seinem Bett und hat Tränen in den Augen. "Bewege dich nicht, Phedolas. Du musst dich ausruhen." Phedolas schließt die Augen und schon bald schläft er wieder ein.

Als er einige Zeit später erwacht, fühlt er sich schon viel besser. Langsam richtet er sich im Bett auf. Er sieht sich um und bemerkt, dass er in seinem Zimmer ist. Doch der Raum ist leer. Seine Mutter ist nicht zu sehen. Phedolas fühlt sich sehr schwach. Doch er schafft es langsam aufzustehen und sich anzukleiden. Als er fertig angezogen ist, verlässt er das Zimmer und macht sich auf die Suche nach seiner Mutter. Er findet sie in der Küche. "Mutter..." Beim Klang seiner Stimme wirbelt seine Mutter herum. "Phedolas. Du solltest noch nicht ausstehen. Du bist noch viel zu schwach." "Ich habe Hunger." Seine Mutter lächelt leicht und deutet auf einen leeren Stuhl. Der junge Elf setzt sich. Kurz darauf gibt ihm seine Mutter etwas zu essen. Phedolas isst alles auf und danach fühlt er sich besser. "Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" "Drei Wochen. Die Kleriker haben ihr bestes getan um dich zu heilen. Doch du hast viel Blut verloren. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir besser geht." Phedolas nickt nur leicht bei dieser Antwort. Drei Wochen… vor einer Woche wollten er und Lalia heiraten.

Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür und Lalia tritt herein. Phedolas springt auf und stürmt auf seine Liebste zu. Er umarmt sie freudig und bemerkt, dass sie seine Umarmung nicht erwidert. "Was ist mit Euch, Lalia?" "Phedolas… ich… ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir nicht heiraten. Ich… ich kann euch nicht mehr heiraten." Phedolas lässt Lalia los und sieht sie fragend an. "Wieso? Wieso können wir nicht mehr heiraten." Die junge Elfe dreht ihr Gesicht kurz weg bevor sie ihn wieder ansieht. "Es tut mir leid." Phedolas tritt einen Schritt zurück und sieht sie an. Seine Augen weiten sich. In ihrem Gesichtsausdruck liegt Angst und Ekel!? Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren dreht sich Lalia um und läuft zur Tür. Bevor sie den Raum verlässt dreht sie sich noch einmal um. "Ich werde Helias heiraten. Lebt wohl." Mit diesen Worten verlässt sie das Haus.

Der junge Elf steht da und weiß nicht was passiert ist. Fassungslos sieht er zu der Tür, durch die seine Liebste verschwunden ist. "Wieso?" "Phedolas…" Er hört die Stimme seiner Mutter und sieht sie an. Seine Mutter hat Tränen in den Augen. Langsam kommt sie auf ihn zu und nimmt seine Hand. "Sie ist undankbar. Wenn sie dich wirklich lieben wurde, dann würde sie dich nicht verlassen. Auch wenn du…" Weiter kam seine Mutter nicht. Sie umarmt ihren Sohn und bricht in Tränen aus. "Es tut mir so leid, Phedolas. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Phedolas erwidert die Umarmung seiner Mutter. Er wundert sich was passiert ist. "Mutter, wieso will sie mich nicht mehr heiraten? Kennst du den Grund?" Seine Mutter lässt ihn los. Sie geht schweigend in ihr Zimmer und kommt bald darauf mit einem Spiegel wieder. Sie reicht ihrem Sohn den Spiegel. "Sei stark, mein Sohn." Phedolas nimmt den Spiegel und hebt ihn langsam an. Er blickt hinein und erschrickt. Sein Gesicht ist von schrecklichen Narben entstellt. Er versteht nun, warum ihn Lalia verlassen hat. Der Spiegel gleitet ihm aus der Hand, fällt auf den Boden und zerspringt. Sie hat ihn wegen der Narben im Gesicht verlassen. Doch nicht nur das, sie hat schon einen Ersatz für ihn gefunden. Er fragt sich, ob sie ihn jemals wirklich geliebt hat.

Sein Gesicht versteinert sich. "Phedolas?" Seine Mutter sieht in besorgt an. "Ruhe dich bitte noch aus, mein Sohn. Es wird sich alles finden." "Nein Mutter. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Ich werde dieses Dorf verlassen." Seine Stimme ist kalt und jagt seiner Mutter Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen geht er in sein Zimmer. Er zieht seine Rüstung an und nimmt seine Waffen. Er geht zurück in die Küche und küsst seine Mutter auf die Stirn. "Leb wohl Mutter. Ich werde gehen und ich werde nicht zurückkommen." Bevor seine Mutter etwas erwidern kann verlässt er das Haus. Schweigend und ohne sich umzudrehen läuft er durch das Dorf. Er ignoriert alle Leute und ihre mitleidigen Blicke. Er verlässt das Dorf und geht einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen. Und er schwört sich, dass er sich niemals wieder verlieben wird.

_**Ende der Rückblende**_

Phedolas wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Langsam steht er auf und schaut durch das Fenster nach draußen. Es ist dunkel. Wie in Trance öffnet er die Tür und läuft in den Wald. Er läuft in das Dorf; in das Dorf, wo die hübsche Elfe Asarin ist. Schon bald steht er vor der Tür des Hauses, das als Krankenstation dient. Er überprüft, ob seine Kapuze auch tief genug in sein Gesicht gezogen ist. Dann öffnet er langsam die Tür und tritt herein. Asarin kniet auf dem Boden, ihre Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Sie bewegt sich nicht. Neben ihr kniet Helana. Der Bürgermeister und Oleff stehen etwas abseits und blicken den Neuankömmling an. Bürgermeister Kalonn geht zu Phedolas und sieht ihn fragend an. Er schwitzt sehr und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

„Gut dass Ihr hier seid, Phedolas. Asarin hat alle Heilzauber verwendet, die sie kann. Doch nichts hat geholfen. Und dann… seht selbst. Sie kniet nun schon eine Weile und rührt sich nicht. Wir wissen nicht, was mit ihr los ist." Der Bürgermeister seufzt leise und wischt sich wieder Schweiß von der Stirn. Nun hat auch Helana den Waldläufer bemerkt. Langsam richtet sie sich auf und geht auf Phedolas zu. „Sie ist doch in Ordnung? Sie muss in Ordnung sein."

Phedolas tritt nun näher an die junge Elfe heran. Er hockt sich neben sie und sieht sie genauer an. Dann beginnt er zu lächeln. Er richtet sich auf und wendet sich an die drei Menschen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Sie betet. Sie betet zu ihrem Gott, zu Lathander." Erleichterung macht sich breit. Phedolas entfernt sich von Asarin und geht zu der Wand neben der Tür. Er lehnt sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und lässt sich langsam auf den Boden gleiten. Er zieht die Beine an und betrachtet die hübsche Elfe. Er wird nicht müde sie zu betrachten und die ganze Zeit hat er ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

Als der Morgen dämmert, rührt sich die Elfe plötzlich. Sie reibt sich die Augen und richtet sich langsam auf. Als sie sich umdreht, sieht Phedolas die Müdigkeit in ihren Augen. Sie hat die ganze Nacht gebetet und das zeigt sich jetzt. Asarin bemerkt den Waldläufer und lächelt ihn an. Auch der Bürgermeister, Oleff und Helana haben die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Alle vier sehen die junge Elfe fragend an. „Lathander hat meine Gebete erhört. Doch ich kann nichts tun. Es liegt nicht in der Macht meines Gottes, diesen Menschen zu helfen." Die Fröhlichkeit der vier weicht aus ihren Gesichtern und Verzweiflung macht sich breit. Wenn nicht einmal die mächtige Klerikerin helfen kann, dann kann es wohl niemand. Doch Asarin lächelt immer noch. „Ich weiß, es ist sicherlich kein Trost, aber Lathander hat mir gesagt, was diesen Menschen widerfahren ist. Es ist ein Fluch. Ein Fluch, der so mächtig ist, dass es ihm und mir nicht möglich ist diesen Fluch mit einem Heilzauber zu brechen. Es tut mir leid, aber Lathander kann nichts dagegen tun."

Helana fängt an zu schluchzen. Oleff nimmt sie in die Arme und versucht sie zu trösten. Doch auch er kann seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. „Was sollen wir tun? Ist das wirklich das Ende? Es muss doch etwas geben, das wir tun können." Der Bürgermeister schüttelt den Kopf und sieht Asarin fragend an. „Ich kann den Fluch vielleicht nicht brechen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt. Irgendwas oder irgendjemand hat den Fluch in dieses Dorf gebracht und wir müssen die Ursache finden." Asarin lächelt den Bürgermeister aufmunternd an. Sie läuft zu Phedolas, der immer noch auf dem Boden sitzt. „Sagt, Phedolas, Ihr kennt Euch doch im Wald aus. Wisst Ihr noch, wo Ihr das erste kranke Tier gefunden habt? Ich denke, dort sollten wir mit unserer Suche beginnen." Phedolas steht langsam auf und sieht die Elfe aufmerksam an. Dann nickt er. „Ja, Asarin, natürlich erinnere ich mich wo ich das erste kranke Tier gefunden habe." „Könnt Ihr mich dorthin führen, Phedolas?" Der Waldläufer zuckt ein klein wenig zusammen. Er ist überrascht, dass die hübsche Elfe ihn um Hilfe bittet. Er überlegt kurz, ob er ihr helfen soll. Dann nickt er. Bei den Gedanken einige Zeit allein mit Asarin zu verbringen, errötet er leicht. Asarin lächelt ihn an. „ Ich muss mich noch ein wenig ausruhen. Doch in wenigen Stunden können wir aufbrechen."

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: Danke für dein Review, Cara.

___________________________________________

Phedolas verlässt das Haus dicht gefolgt von Asarin. Kaum hat er das Haus verlassen, bleibt er stehen und Asarin rempelt ihn an. „Entschuldigt." Sagt Asarin mit rotem Kopf. "Kein Problem. Es war nicht Eure Schuld." Asarin sieht den Elfen fragend an. "Was ist mit Euch?" "Ich weiß nicht, wo Ihr übernachten könnt. In diesem Dorf gibt es kein Gasthaus. Aber Ihr könnt in meiner Hütte schlafen, wenn Ihr wollt." Phedolas beißt sich auf die Zunge, als er den letzten Satz gesagt hat. Doch Asarin lächelt ihn an. "Das wäre wirklich sehr nett, Phedolas. Ich möchte Euch aber keine Umstände machen." "Kein Problem.", murmelt Phedolas. Inzwischen sind auch der Bürgermeister, Helana und Oleff bei den beiden angekommen. "Ihr könnt aber auch in meinem Haus schlafen", sagt der Bürgermeister und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Ich denke, das ist besser. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Mit diesen Worten dreht sich der Waldläufer um und läuft mit raschen Schritten in den Wald. Asarin sieht ihm fragend nach. Dann dreht sie sich zum Bürgermeister um. "Es wäre mir eine Ehre in Eurem Hause zu übernachten."

Asarin folgt dem Bürgermeister zu seinem Haus. "Da wären wir." Der Bürgermeister hält die Tür auf und Asarin tritt ein. Asarin sieht sich um. "Ihr habt ein wunderschönes Haus, Kalonn." "Ich danke euch, Lady Asarin." Inzwischen hat der Bürgermeister die Haustür geschlossen. Eine Tür, die sich rechts von Asarin befindet, wird geöffnet. Eine kräftig gebaute Frau mit blonden Locken und einem Lächeln im Gesicht kommt auf die beiden zu. "Ihr müsst Lady Asarin sein. Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört. Mein Name ist Anna. Ich bin die Frau von Kalonn." "Ich bin Asarin. Es freut mich Euch kennen zu lernen." Asarin lächelt Anna an. Anna kommt auf Asarin zu und schüttelt ihre Hände. "Ihr habt sicher Hunger. Ich habe Euch Frühstück gemacht. Kommt und esst." Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren zieht Anna Asarin in das Esszimmer. Asarin nimmt an einen reich gedeckten Tisch platz. "Ich habe tatsächlich Hunger. Dankeschön." Anna lacht und verlässt das Zimmer. An der Tür dreht sie sich noch einmal um. "Ich bereite Euch inzwischen das Gästezimmer vor." Mit diesen Worten verlässt sie wieder den Raum und lässt den Bürgermeister und Asarin allein. "Ihr habt wirklich eine sehr nette Frau, Kalonn." Der Bürgermeister nickt und setzt sich auch an den Tisch. Er isst eine Kleinigkeit. "Ich möchte euch noch einmal für Eure Hilfe danken, Lady Asarin." "Ich helfe sehr gern. Ich hoffe nur, dass Phedolas und ich die Ursache für den Fluch finden. Aber ich bin zuversichtlich." Asarin lächelt den Bürgermeister aufmunternd an. Er nickt nur traurig. "Ich hoffe es, Lady Asarin, ich hoffe es."

Die Tür zum Esszimmer wird wieder geöffnet und Anna tritt herein. "Das Gästezimmer ist vorbereitet. Wenn Ihr fertig mit Essen seid, dann bringe ich Euch in das Zimmer. Ihr seid sicherlich müde." "Ich bin fertig mit Essen. Vielen Dank, Anna, es war hervorragend." Asarin steht auf und folgt Anna. Doch bevor sie den Raum verlässt dreht sich noch einmal um. "Ich danke Euch für eure Gastfreundschaft, Kalonn. Wir sehen uns in wenigen Stunden." "Schlaft gut, Lady Asarin." Asarin folgt Anna in das Gästezimmer und sieht sich um. Das Gästezimmer es klein, aber gemütlich. "Da wären wir, Lady Asarin. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt gut schlafen." "Noch einmal vielen Dank für alles, Anna." Anna lächelt und verlässt das Zimmer. Asarin legt ihre Waffen ab und zieht ihre Rüstung aus. Sie wäscht sich kurz und legt sich hin. Nur eine Minute später ist die eingeschlafen.

Phedolas ist inzwischen bei seiner Hütte angekommen. Es sieht nach den kranken Tieren, doch ihr Zustand hat sich nicht verändert. Dann betritt er die Hütte und packt einige Dinge ein, die er für die bevorstehende Aufgabe benötigt. Gegen Mittag hat er alles vorbereitet. Phedolas beschließt, noch einmal einen Rundgang durch den Wald zu machen. Er hofft, dass er sich damit ablenken kann. Obwohl er Asarin erst wenige Stunden kennt, fühlt er sich schon sehr stark zu ihr hingezogen. Doch er weiß, dass eine Frau wie sie, nichts mit ihm zu tun haben möchte. Und das tut ihm mehr weh, als der Verrat seiner früheren Geliebten Lalia.

Nicht weit entfernt sieht eine merkwürdige Gestalt in einen Spiegel. Neben dieser Gestalt befindet sich ein großes Auge. "Nun, nun, nun… Alles ist vorbereitet." Die Gestalt dreht sich zu dem Auge um. "Zeige mir den Waldläufer." Die Gestalt dreht sich wieder zum Spiegel, der merkwürdig blinkt. Kurz darauf ist ein Waldläufer im Spiegel zu sehen. Der Waldläufer hat seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. "Nun, nun, nun… Er ist nicht perfekt, aber er ist das Beste, was ich bekommen kann. Ich weiß, sie haben Hilfe von außerhalb." Er dreht sich wieder zu dem Auge. "Zeige mir den Neuankömmling." Die Gestalt dreht sich wieder zum Spiegel, der wieder merkwürdig blinkt. Nach einem Augenblick ist in dem Spiegel eine wunderschöne Elfe zu sehen, die in einem großen Bett liegt und schläft. "Nun, nun, nun… Was haben wir denn da. Schön, wunderschön. Oh ich weiß, sie ist der Bonus. Perfekt." Die merkwürdige Gestalt summt leise vor sich hin. "Xanx. Komm sofort her." Kurz darauf kommt ein kleiner Kobold in den Raum und verbeugt sich vor der Gestalt. "Xanx ist da, Meister. Was Xanx tun sollen." "Nun, nun, nun… Unsere *Gäste* werden bald eintreffen. Sorge dafür, dass sie mich auch finden. Gehe nun, Sklave." Der Kobold verbeugt sich noch einmal und verlässt den Raum. Die merkwürdige Gestalt sieht sich noch einmal die Elfe im Spiegel an. "Nun, nun, nun… Bald schon, werdet Ihr mir gehören, meine wunderschöne Elfe."

Phedolas hat seinen Rundgang beendet und kehrt in seine Hütte zurück. Er ist erleichtert, dass er keine weiteren kranken Tiere gefunden hat. Er betritt die Hütte und nimmt den gepackten Rucksack. Es ist jetzt später Nachmittag. Phedolas kehrt in das Dorf zurück und begibt sich schnurstracks zum Haus des Bürgermeisters. Er klopft an und nach kurzer Zeit wird die Tür geöffnet. "Einen wunderschönen Guten Tag, Phedolas. Seid Ihr wegen Lady Asarin hier?" "Seid gegrüßt, Anna. Ich bin tatsächlich wegen Lady Asarin hier." "Kommt rein. Ich bereite gerade das Abendessen zu. Ihr könnt gerne mitessen. Lady Asarin schläft noch. Sie war sicherlich sehr erschöpft." Der Waldläufer überlegt einen Augenblick. "Nun gut, ich nehme Euer Angebot an." Phedolas folgt Anna in das Haus und dann in das Esszimmer. "Es dauert noch eine Weile bis das Abendessen fertig ist. Ich schicke Euch inzwischen mein Mann." Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten verlässt einer das Zimmer. Phedolas stellt seinen Rucksack in die Ecke und nimmt an dem Tisch platz. Kurz darauf wird die Tür geöffnet und Kalonn kommt herein. Er setzt sich zu dem Waldläufer an den Tisch.

"Wie sieht es im Wald aus, Phedolas?" fragt der Bürgermeister den Waldläufer. "Ich habe einen weiteren Rundgang gemacht. Zum Glück habe ich keine weiteren kranken Tiere gefunden. Ich hoffe, dass ich und Lady Asarin die Ursache für diesen Fluch finden." Der Bürgermeister nickt nur zu der Aussage des Waldläufers. "Das hoffe ich. Nun, Lady Asarin ist wirklich sehr hübsch. Nicht wahr?" Kalonn beobachtet Phedolas' Reaktion ganz genau. Der Waldläufer zuckt ein wenig zusammen. "Sie ist tatsächlich wunderschön. Und sie scheint eine wunderbare Elfe zu sein. Ich meine, dass nicht viele sich so um fremde Menschen kümmern, wie Lady Asarin es tut." Der Bürgermeister schmunzelt über die Aussage von dem Waldläufer. "Ist es nicht an der Zeit eine Familie zu gründen?..." doch bevor der Bürgermeister weiterreden kann wird er von Phedolas unterbrochen. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich zu ihr hingezogen fühle. Aber das ist egal, eine so wunderbare Frau wie sie wird sich nie mit jemanden wie mich einlassen." Kalonn schüttelt den Kopf. Er ist der einzige, der die Vergangenheit von Phedolas kennt und warum er ständig sein Gesicht verbirgt. "Nicht alle Frauen sind sowie Lalia. Glaubt mir, mein Freund, Lady Asarin ist das ganze Gegenteil." Bevor Phedolas antworten kann nur die Tür geöffnet. "Das Abendessen ist fertig. Ich werde schnell den Tisch decken und dann Lady Asarin wecken."

Fortsetzung folgt


End file.
